Yugioh 5Blades
by Docjay
Summary: When the undead begin attacking New Domino its up to Yusei Fudo and his friend to seal them away


**Sorry it took so long to post something. Its just that school is my main priority at the moment I hope you all ann understand that. Anyway enough with the heavy stuff heres my new rider/ anime story.**

Story start

Vroom!

Was the sound of a bike moving rapidly down a street in what appeared to be in a dilapidated part of a city. The driver of the motorcycle appeared to be a man wearing what could best be described as armor that was a cross between a beetle and a Knight. It was a blue body suit that had had a metal chest piece with the emblem of a spade on it, On his legs and arms there appeared to be bindings of some sort that wrapped around the body suit. On his head he wore a blue helmet with a grey face plate that had two red bug eye lenses and the mouth appeared to mimic fangs, On the face of the helmet there was a single horn that went up and a small green gem imbedded in the face. On his waist there was a belt buckle that had a rectangular object with a large gold spade on the front. Strapped to his side was a sword. This was the battle suit of Boards card battle prototype 2 Ver. Blade.

Yusei! You need to Hurry up Jack can't last much longer! A frantic voice spoke into a micro phone in the rider's helmet.

I'm on it! The now identified Yusei said. He quickly sped up his motorcycle to reach his destination.

(Hang on Jack I'm on my way) Yusei thought

XX Intro Song Blade BraveXX

In a warehouse that was a couple of blocks from where Yusei was there was a battle going on.

The combatants were two combatants. One was a man wearing similar armor to blade the only difference's being instead of an Ace of spades Motif on the armor it was a based off a diamond. Instead of the stag beetle based horn that was on blades helmet there were two opposite facing horns that mimicked a Stag beetle. This rider had green eyes and instead of a sword he was brandishing a gun. This was the first card battle prototype known as Garren also known as Jack Atlas. And he was losing badly.

Grah! Jack yelled in pain as he was thrown through a box. His opponent was a dark bat lock creature that was flying around the room. The creature was hissing menacingly as he was trying to get up and began to swoop down and assault while he was on the ground. Jack quickly rolled out of the way before the creature could reach him and withdrew his gun from its Holster.

Bang! Bang!

Jack fired upon the creature causing it to draw back as sparks rebounded off of it. The creature seethed in pain from the attack and quickly leapt at the recovering Jack and slashed with its razor sharp wings. Ahh! Jack screamed and fell down before the creature with his gun knocked away from him.

Damn! Jack grit out while prone from the ground as the bat stalked toward him. He tried to get up but the creature slashed upon him again keeping him on the ground. The bat rose its sharp blade wing again and prepared to end Jack once for all before it was interrupted by a loud noise.

Crash!

Jack turned his head to the noise to see Yusei crashing through the wall before ramming the creature that was on top off him with his bike causing it to go flying off.

Yusei got off of his bike and moved to help his fellow rider.

You okay Jack? He asked in concern while helping him up

I'm fine, didn't need your help though the red rider replied while accepting Yuseis help standing anyway.

Sure you didn't Yusei said with a roll of the eyes. What happened here anyway this thing doesn't seem to tough Yusei said.

It's not Jack replied it's the scream that's a pain in the ass

What scre- Ugh! Yusei and Jack were then hit by a purple wave of energy from the mouth off the bat who appeared to be extremely angry.

That scream Jack said while standing up

Ok I can see how that might be a problem Yusei said before drawing his sword. I'll fight the Undead up close while you provide cover from afar.

Good idea now let's seal this thing and go home Jack said while drawing his gun

Hah! Yusei then began to charge at the monster with Jack firing at it from a distance. Unknown to them there was a watcher for their battle.

XXXX

(Whoa I never thought I would be able to get data like this) The man observing the battle had said while hiding behind some cars. He had a slim build and had an angular face and blue hair that reached his neck. (I can't believe those rumor of masked riders fighting monsters was true though! This will definitely help me.) The man took out a pencil and a flip note book and began writing notes about the fight.

Back to the battle

Yusei was hacking at the creature with no reprieve and any time the creature was about to retaliate it was fired upon by Jack from behind. The two were working in perfect tandem to defeat the monster by overwhelming it.

Yusei grabbed the hilt of his sword and then pulled on it causing a guard made of cards to emerge from it. He then picked one and ran it down the hilt of his sword.

**Beat!**

Yuseis fist was covered in blue flames and he then punched the Bat monster in the chest sending it away from him.

Jack finish it off! Yusei yelled

Jack then pulled back on his gun causing a circle of cards to emerge from it like Yuseis sword. He picked two cards and ran them down the top of his gun.

**Drop!**

**Fire!**

Two symbols emerged from Garrens gun and covered his body suit in power before Garren crossed his arm over his chest in a stance. He then leapt into the air in a flip as his leg caught on fire. While in the air Garren brought his leg down on the giant bat causing an explosion.

Grrah! The bat screeched as its charred body hit the ground and became motionless. On the creatures waist a black buckle cracked open.

Jack withdrew another card from his gun before throwing it at the downed creature. When the card hit it there was a green Light before the creature was sucked into the card and it flew back into garrens waiting hand.

Jack slotted the card and holstered his gun before turning to the approaching Yusei.

Tch! That took too long Jack said with a suck of his teeth. He then pulled a lever on his belt causing the center flip over showing a slotted card with the picture of a stag beetle on it. A field of energy emitted from the belt that proceeded to cover the suit of Garren. Jacks armor disappeared showing revealing the form of a blond man with spiked up hair violet eyes wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket and pants with grey boots.

Yeah, That Undead was stronger than the ones we've face before Yusei said before pulling the lever of his belt. His belt now showed a card with the image of a Rhinoceros beetle. A blue wave of Energy also emerged from his belt and covered him. When the suit disappeared it revealed a man the same age as Jack. He had dark blue hair with gold highlights in a style that could best be described as looking like a crab. He had an angular face with blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue jack with blue jeans and brown boots along with brown gloves.

It doesn't matter how strong they are! I Jack Atlas will defeat them all with my great power Jack said with a boastful smirk.

(But weren't you getting thrashed a minute ago) Yusei thought with a sweat drop

Anyway Jack we should probably report this to Goodwin. He should be notified of how much stronger they seem to be getting Yusei said

Humph! Fine lets go its late and I still haven't had dinner yet.

You go on ahead Jack I have something I need to do first Yusei said

Alright I'll see you back at base then. Jack went over to a red motor bike and put a helmet on, Oh Yeah Yusei you should hurry or there won't be any cup noodles left! Jack Said before Driving off.

Heh that guy Yusei thought with a smile

Now by himself Yusei spoke out loud" All right you can come out now!

Gah!

The man observing there battle timidly stepped out of the shadows with a sheepish grin on his face.

Heh you uh found me mister he said while scratching the back of his head.

And you are? Yusei asked with his arms crossed

Oh! The man then reached into his pocket and took out a business card

"Bruno Tanner" "Ace investigator and rising Novel writer" Yusei read from the card before looking back at him

So Mr. Tanner-

You can just call me Bruno

Okay Bruno what are you doing here? Yusei asked

Well honestly I was looking for you

Looking for me? Yusei said with a raised eyebrow

Well not you specifically I was looking for the Kamen riders

Kamen. Rider? What do you mean by that Yusei asked with a puzzled look?

Uh why don't we talk about this someplace else I know a great bar not too far from here Bruno said?

(Well it couldn't hurt to hear this guy… besides I'm sure Jack can handle the report to Goodwin.)

Scene Change

Come on where is it! Jack said while looking through a filing cabinet with different folders

(I don't even know what I'm looking for all I do know is that Goodwin was acting very weird tonight. Well weirder than usual.)

XFlashback to earlierXX

Vroom! Screech! Jack pulled of his helmet as he pulled into the public security maintenance bureau building or psmb for short.

Oi! Someone refill my ride he yelled to one of the main mechanics in the Garage

Yes sir Mr. Atlas Sir! A group yelled before getting to work

Now some dinn- Jack started to say before he was interrupted by the speaker

**Mr. Atlas Director Goodwin request your presence immediately.**

Dammit! Jack Swore before taking the elevator to his bosses office

XXXX

Ah! Jack your back how did the mission go a woman with short blue hair asked from a desk that stood in front of two large office doors asked

It was fine Mina the Undead was a worthy foe but he fell from my might eventually.

The woman known as mina giggled into her hand before she responded

Wasn't Yusei there to? She asked with a smile

Urkg! He he was but only to be my herald of destruction! The messenger to let all know that the one to end them was approaching He said with a boisterous voice

Oh really than how come the audio from your helmet sounded like you were getting your butt kicked?

Um well uh Jack stated with a stammer

Suddenly the doors behind them and a man wearing a clown outfit stepped out. He was wearing a red coat with two lapels that split down the back and he had two purple patches of hair that pointed outward.

Ah! Jack your hear splendid but wears your little buddy? I thought you two were glued at the thigh the clown said with a mocking smirk.

Jack developed a twitching eyebrow,

Ugh! Lazar I wasn't aware that Goodwin let you out of your cage you circus monkey.

Circus Monkey! Why you brat! I'll show you a mon-

LAZAR!

Ah coming Director!

Lazar then turned to Jack who had a smirk upon his face

Mr. Goodwin will see you now he said though gritted teeth and began walking toward the head office

Yes let's make this quick it's late and I'm both hungry and tired jack said with a yawn.

(That guy) Mina thought with a smile

XXXXX

As Jack entered the office he saw the back of a man facing a window that had a view of the city.

Jack glad you could make it the man said before turning to reveal an older man in his mid-forties. He had blue eyes a slightly wrinkled face and gray hair that went down his back. He was wearing a suit with a gray jacket and pants with a gray shirt that had the symbol of a bird of some kind.

Goodwin I came to give my report on the latest undead attack Jack said

Good but did Yusei not come back with you?

No he had something to take care of he said.

Very well than proceed.

(And so jack went on explain the details of the fight from the undead appearance to its displayed abilities)

After Jack had finished his report Goodwin was staring at him intently with his elbows propped on his desk and his fingers intertwined.

I see this is most troubling indeed Jack. With the increased frequency in undead attacks as well as the increase in stretch we have seen the future appears like it is going to be most difficult.

Hmph! It doesn't matter how many of them there are or how strong they might be I Jack Atlas will defeat them all!

What are you going to do beat them with your giant ego? Lazar questioned/mocked

Why You!

Enough! Goodwin yelled

Jack why don't you go rest. Lazar and I need to discuss something's.

What do you need to discuss with the clown that you can't discuss with me! I am one of your riders!

Maybe you just aren't important enough Jack, Lazar taunted

Grrr! One more word out of you and I'll make you so ugly you won't even be accepted at the freak show.

Although I wouldn't have put it as Lazar put it he is right

HA!

WHAT! Jack yelled

Look Jack there something's here that are on a need to know basis and this you don't need to know

Jack simply stood there with an angry look on his face before he turned around and angrily slammed the door shut behind him as he stormed out of the room.

Humph! It appears someone is getting too big for their britches Lazar said with a shake of his head

It doesn't help that you antagonize him Lazar! But enough of that with what Jack has told us it appears that the Tablet was right

Yes the message from eighteen years ago is coming to fruition

Yes to be safe it appears we will have to implement some of our contingencies Goodwin said with his hands crossed

Very well than I will begin making the necessary arrangements

Good and hurry Lazar we don't know how much time we have left

(And so there meeting ended but unknown to them there was a crack in the doors that enabled certain people to ease drop on their conversation.

XXFlashEndXX

(It was easy enough to snatch Lazars archive key away from him the clown never really was to attentive to detail when he being baited with cup noodles.)

After unlocking the drawer he began looking through some of the scattered contents

(Let's see what we have here. Project Crimson? No. Project Leangle? No. Project D-Runner? Huh what the hell CARD GAMES ON MOTOR CYCLES! Sounds freaking awesome but not what I'm looking for. AH! Found it.) In large bold wording there was a folder that read as follows

**Tablet of Sealing Excavation date November 7****th**** 2018**

Alright Goodwin let's see what big bad secrets your hiding from us. Jack opened the folder and as he began to read Jack began to tremble. What! This this can't be how is this possible?! Goodwin how could he?! Jack soon tore the document in half.

THAT BASTERD!

XXAcross town in a barXX

Wow you must have a terrible alcohol tolerance Bruno idly commented upon Yusei who instead of drinking beer like he was, had a glass of milk.

Hey don't gripe on me just because I don't want to get smashed and possibly cause an accident

Okay understandable

Anyways why don't we get to the reason why we're here in the first place. You said that were being called something called Kamen riders is that correct?

Yep people are calling you guy's masked warriors who defend us from the evil monsters that have been appearing.

Well that is kind why we do this Yusei commented

Where did you here all of this Yusei asked

That would be me a voice said.

Yusei turned around to see a man walking over to them he had had neck length brown hair and stubble on his face. He had on a white dress shirt under a brown bar jacket with grey pants and boots.

Seeing him Bruno's head shot up. Oh Blister you're here

Waving a hand in acknowledgment to Bruno Blister walked over to shake Yusei's hand

Names Blister resident info gatherer

Yusei Fudo apparently I'm something called a kamen rider

Oh so your one of the infamous "Masked Heroes of Justice" I told Bruno about.

Well I wouldn't go so far as to call me one of those but yeah I do protect people from the Undead

Blister and Bruno's both gained confused looks on their faces

Undead? Both simultaneously asked

Yeah there these strange monsters of unknown origin that started attacking people over a year ago. We call them undead because no matter what we do they can't be destroyed.

What! Then how do you stop them?

With these Yusei then pulled out a card with the picture of a lizard with a blade on its tail on the side of the card there was the word slash.

You beat them with duel monsters cards? Blister asked confused

No these are sealing cards

Sealing card? Both asked

Yes there specially made cards created from studying the Undead.

Wow that's pretty cool Bruno said while writing in a journal

Yeah that is pretty interesting Blister said. Hey you seem like a pretty nice guy so be careful out there with those things and if you ever need help with anything give me a call.

Sure and thanks Yusei said

And with that Blister left to take care of other things

Wow this is great material it's definitely going to help me out Bruno said while writing excitingly

Um what are you doing? Yusei asked

Oh that right I also brought you here to ask you something. See I've been following you guys to see if I could use any of this for my Book.

What! Do you know how dangerous that is!? Yusei yelled

Well yeah but I have proposition for you. If you let me come with you to document your battles with these Undead I'll let you have some of the profits from my book.

No Way had Yusei said

What but why Not!? Bruno said shocked

Simple because it's too dangerous. You're a civilian I can't take you into a dangerous situation like that in good conscious like that just so I can make some money.

But But

Besides I don't do this for money I do this for another reason. I do this to protect people. Now if you'll' excuse me I have to get back to base.

Yusei then got up to leave but before he walked out of the door he left Bruno with some parting words

Word of advice stop what you're doing if you keep trying to be some hungry news dog someone's going to eventually get hurt. Yusei then left to go get on his bike.

(Is Yusei write am I really acting that selfish and reckless?)

XXXXX

(I hope that Bruno guy listens to me I don't want innocent people getting hurt over stupid stuff.)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Yusei heard his communicator going off and pulled over to answer it

Mina is something wrong Yusei asked in concern

Yusei! It's Jack! He stormed into the director's office and I heard yelling and he looked so angry and now there's a undead here and and

Mina! Calm down and tell me what's going on.

Taking a calming breath Mina answered back

Yusei there's some Undead here hurry its killing everyone!

What about Jack? Yusei asked

I don't know where he is. I'm somewhere in the main lobby

Hang On I'm on my Way Mina!

With a surge of Urgency Yusei then began Rush over to Headquarters.

(Jack what's going on!)

XXXX

When Yusei arrived at headquarters there was only one word to describe what he saw

Chaos

There were flames covering the building as well as dead bodies strewn out around the front pf the building

(This this is Horrible) Yusei looked around franticly for anyone he could find before spotting g a familiar figure in red

Jack! What the hell are you doing!

Jack turned around and regarded Yusei for a moment before quickly raising his gun

Jack!

Jack fired at Yusei causing him to close his eyes and try to take a defensive positon.

Grah! Yusei quickly turned around to see that Jack had shot at a creature that was trying to sneak up behind him.

(An Undead what's it doing Here?) Yusei thought

The undead had the appearance of a grass hopper and was starting to get back up.

Dammnit Yusei turned to regard jack but he was already walking away

Wait! Yusei began to run after his friend but was interrupted by the recovered undead

Grar! The monster jumped at Yusei but he was able to dodge out of the way.

Gr! Looks like I have to deal with you before I can go after Jack.

Yusei took to items from his jacket the belt buckle and the change beetle card from earlier. He then slotted the card into the belt causing a ring of cards to emerge from the side of the belt rapping around Yuseis waist in a manner similar to a shuffling card deck.

With the deck firmly wrapped around his waist the belt began emitting a low pulsing sound. Yusei then took a stance with his left arm pulled back and his right arm pushed forward.

The Undead grew tired of waiting however and jumped toward Yusei and prepared to attack. Yusei saw this and then yelled out the word

HENSHIN!

Yusei swung his right arm in a circle and pulled the lever on the side of the belt. This cause a robotic voice to ring out from the belt.

**Turn UP **

From the belt a blue wall of energy emerged with the same beetle symbol as the card. The wall then smashed into the Undead. Yusei quickly ran through the wall causing it to cover him in blue energy. Once the light subsided Yusei was in his Armored form Blade.

Let's make this quick I have a friend to see. Yusei drew his sword from its handle and charged at the undead. He began to make quick strikes against the creature causing sparks to emit from it.

The creature hissed as it was knocked to the ground. Yusei leapt atop the creature and began to pummel it

POW!

SMACK

Eventually the hopper was able to get his and feet underneath Yusei and pushed with a large amount of force that sent him through a wall.

Crash!

Ugh! Yusei grunted in pain as he got up. Right you're a grass hopper of course your power lies in your legs. I think I need to even up the odds. Yusei pulled his cards from the hilt of his sword and selected the slash card from earlier. He then proceeded to run the card over the blade.

**Slash**

Yuseis sword became in enveloped in a covering of Blue energy that covered the sword from the point to the hilt. Take this!

Yusei repeatedly slashed at the chest of the undead causing it to bleed and stumble back. HA! Yusei then ran his sword through the undead, now stay down! Yusei yanked the sword up even more causing the Undeads green blood to spew out like a geyser.

The Creature then fell to the ground in a heap moaning in pain. This is for all the people you killed today monster Yusei said as he drew and threw a sealing card. When the card came back Yusei read the new card he had created. The portrait on the card was of a giant grass hopper with the word Kick on the side of the card.

(All right now that that's taken care of I can go get Jack) Yusei thought. As prepared to move out Yusei heard a faint moaning noise coming from a pile of rubble

As he walked over toward the rubble he heard a faint female voice. Help me the voice weakly said

That sounds like Mina! Yusei quickly ran over to the pile and began throwing the pile of off the woman. Under the pile mina looked to be in terrible shape with her usual blue business appearing to be burnt and her pretty face having cuts on it as well as a gash on her forehead.

Mina are you all right?! Yusei asked in concern

No I don't think so. I think my leg might be broken she weakly said.

All right I'm going to get you out of here and to a hospital.

Th thank you she said

Do you think you can handle riding on my bike?

Yeah I think so

All right just hold on tight

As Yusei helped Mina onto the bike his mind was a jumble of thoughts.

(Why was that Undead at Base? What was Jack doing? Did he cause all of this and if so where is Goodwin?)

As Yusei and Mina rode of toward the Hospital a man stepped out of the shadows from the trees.

So it appears that the game is starting he said before pulling out a card with a heart on it. He then slashed the card down his waist

**CHANGE!**

**XXCHAPT ENDXX**

**So that the first chapter of my Blade story. The Main reason I chose 5DS as the Yugioh season was because I felt I could do more with these characters.**


End file.
